The Legend of Zelda: The Empire
by MechaGanon
Summary: Hyrule, a kingdom that long has ruled over the world. It was full of wonders and peace. Now... centuries later, the world's peace is shaken, as a beast that was long thought dead comes back and takes over the kingdom, turning it into its own empire.
1. Introduction

((A/N: This is my newest addition to my Zelda Fics. It's beign called 'The Empire' as of right now, because I have no clue what I should call it. Anyways, I plan on this to be long and... different. I hope you all enjoy what I come up with!))

It is the 20th century...

Peace has but swept the entire world of Hyrule, a prosperous land full of beautiful forests and mountains. The world is ruled over by its princess. She has long kept the peace throughout the land, as did her ancestors for over a millennia.

The world has built itself around this peace. This land used to be a land full of wonderful creatures that no one would ever have imagined, that used the very essence of magic. Creatures that evolved to its surroundings, such as the mountain Gorons, or the aquatic Zoras. Each and every creature, good and bad, built the circle of the kingdom.

Though, centuries later, most knowledge is gone. These creatures have vanished, evolving into humans. Magic has ceased to exist, and is now considered a lost art. Swordplay is all but forgotten, as the invention of gun powder has become prominent. Though these magnificent things have been lost, peace has been kept.

Within the centuries, the world has become infatuated with its technological advancements. Energy to run machines. Automobiles and other forms of transportations, rather than horseback. Consequently, with these good advancements comes genetic experimentations.

All the knowledge of the past is nearly lost... but the ruins remain to guide the archaeologists. Many of the legends of the Chosen Heroes has been forgotten. The history of the Evil King is only history. The goddesses and the Triforce have all been forgotten by the people of Hyrule. The only knowledge that is left of this old land is in the hands of the Royal Family. But all of the information is written in the books in Old Hylian.

Peace grew stronger... but then one day...

A beast that was thought to be forever destroyed had returned, the reason unknown. The same day the best returned, the princess had mysteriously disappeared.

A few days later, this monster claimed himself as emperor, and began his horrid reign all over the land. Black clouds blocked the light. Cold breezed freeze the land. Within a week, the land of Hyrule, once coveted for its beauty and peace, became a land of chaos.

Soon after this outrage began, many people formed resistance groups against this evil emperor. Their major goals were to find the princess and destroy the emperor.

Many of these groups still remain unknown to this new empire. Many pledge their lives to the emperor. Others risk their lives to the resistance, such as this young man from the city hidden in the forest...


	2. Chapter 1: Link's Training

((A/N: I actually finished this awhile ago... but here it is! Tada! I haven't written much of it since then, but hey! I like this. I'll have to start some more soon. So read and wait!))

The young man walked into a room full of darkness. He was called to this room for some purpose, though the information was slim. He stood there, silently, watching the darkness. He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair, wondering what was going to happen. Lately, everything has gone wrong.

"So... this is the newbie?" he heard a woman's voice. It giggled.

"Yes, it is," an older voice said.

"Hmm, well. I guess he is better than that other one... Tingle, wasn't it? He was just pathetic," said the first voice.

"Never even shot a gun! Ha!" Another girl's voice said.

"Boy. What is your name?' the older voice said.

The man stood there for a second. It was hard figuring this out. There were at least three people in the room, all talking to him. He knew, though, that he should just answer the question. Finally, he said, "My name is... Link."

"Ooh, Link..." said another girl's voice. Definitely different than the first two.

"Where do you come from?" the older voice asked again.

"The Hidden Forest," Link said. The Hidden Forest was actually the name of a city hidden deep into a forest. Only the inhabitants know of the location.

"Oh, a forest boy. I wonder how much help he can be."

"Well, he'll be strong, that's for sure."

And suddenly, the room lit up. Link looked around and found himself in a normal looking office. There he saw an old man with three girls behind him. The office looked old, but then again, the city they were in was pretty old. "So, you want to join us, the Forest Faeries?" the old man asked. Link nodded slowly. The girls giggled. "First, there is one task you must accomplish."

"It's hard," the blue haired girl said.

"Super hard," the blonde said.

"I don't think you'll make it," the red haired one said.

"You must," the old man said, "hit each one of these girls as a test of your skills."

Link was puzzled. "...Hit?" he asked.

The old man cleared his throat. He never really had to explain this one, but he proceeded anyways, "You and these three girls will be placed in a large room. It will be dark and misty and it will feel like you are out in the city. You must find and touch each one of these girls in order to pass this test." The old man stroked his white beard. "Are you up to it?" he asked.

Link thought it over. It was really going to prove to be a challenge. "Oh, by the way... you get no weapons. We have guns, and you only get a little bullet-proof vest," the blonde said. She snickered. Link began to sweat. He had no weapons, and a little bit of defense. It he was to do it, he could end up dead. The chances were high.

Link decided, "Yes, I will do it."

"Alright. Lead the way, girls," the old man said. The girls were amazed, but nonetheless, they lead him to their special room. Link finally remembered why he came here. The world was thrown into chaos not too long ago. Though his city was unharmed, Hyrule was receiving quite a large blow.

Yes... Hyrule. A land once coveted for its peace and beauty. Over hundreds and hundreds of years had this land been fought for, however, the evil was always vanquished. There never was a time when the evil triumphed. From the tall Death Mountain to the calm Lake Hylia. The tranquil Kokiri Forest to the hot Gerudo Desert. The world would never remain at peace for long, but for nearly a millennia, the world has been safe. Though now, the world has seen the dangers of pollutants. Dangers of weapons. Dangers of hate. In fact, Hyrule Capital City has been corrupted, and Link joined this little squad to bring the peace back to the world.

Through the hallways, the four of them finally reached a door. The blonde girl gave Link a green bullet-proof vest and said, "We'll give you five minutes. You find out where you want to hide, and then we'll come out. You have a maximum of an hour. If you don't get us within that fifty-five minute period, you can't join us." Link put on the vest, and the door opened up. The girl immediately said, "Go."

Link ran up against a wall. He could barely see in this room. Not only was it dark, but it was also foggy. And those three girls expect him to be able to find them without a problem? And most likely, those girls are gonna have equipment to see him through all this. Oh well, he wanted to join them. So a test was required.

The room he was in simulated a run down city, much like Hyrule Capital City. That must be what the smoke is. Trying to be the smog. But, there were little plywood buildings, most of which looked destroyed. There must have been others who tried out this test. Maybe some people died. Or maybe the people here do their training in here?

A gunshot fired and a bullet went right by his face. Link blinked. Had it already been five minutes? Well, it doesn't matter now. He has to get to a safe spot so he can plan out how he'll hit the three. He ran into the building he was up against. It looked like a bar or something. There was a neon light that said, 'Moulin's Corner', which of course was a big bar back in the day. Many gangs would gather there, and they had a lot of boot leg beer. Needless to say, it got shut down. Maybe these people went there?

There were rapid firing gun shots nearby. They must be close nearby. Link started running through to a back door, which was behind the bar counter. It led to a kitchen, which wasn't surprising. He walked through until he heard the door behind him open. He ducked down behind the counter. The steps were slow, so they must be looking for him. Link kept quiet, though. At the right time, he'd make his move.

A shoe appeared right next to him, but at the same time, a gun was pointed at his head, "Heh... Looks like you fail." The blonde started chuckling.

Link kinda stared up at her, and said, "But... I'm touching you." The woman blinked and looked down. Link's hand had been touching her boot. The woman stared, bewildered of the fact that she had lost. Link stood up and took her gun, "I'll take that..."

"But you can't..."

"Why not?" Link asked. The woman tried thinking up of an excuse, but couldn't. Link grinned and ran out of the room. One down, two to go.

So, now he has a fully loaded pistol. How long it'll last him, who knows. He ran into another building, which looked like a hotel or something. He walked in slowly, trying to take in the room. It was one floor, it seemed. Unless the stairs were way down in the hallway in front of him. He shrugged and ran down the hallway. It was definitely a hotel. As he passed all the rooms, bullets began firing at him from all over the place.

Link jumped and somersaulted down the hallway, and ended up in some sort of closet. Bullets stopped. Link stood up, and he fell down into a floor below. He found himself in some sort a basement. It was hazy and the only thing that lit up the room was a yellow fluorescent light. It looked like a laundry room.

Then, a bullet shot right past his head. In front of him, he saw the blue haired woman, snickering. She shouted, "Well, looks like you lose, huh?"

The man pulled out the gun he stole from the woman earlier and cart wheeled out of the way, as the woman tried shooting at him. He rolled over, and as he did, he shot the gun right out of the woman's hand. She let out a short yelp, but then back flipped over to the gun and picked it back up. She looked around for him.

"You won't get me like you got Tatl," the woman said. She stepped around, slowly. She kept her ears and eyes open.

Link was hiding behind a washing machine. He was wrapping up his arm with a clothe. It seems that they like to keep broken glass all over the floors in this little place of theirs. He had several cuts all over his arm. He heard the woman say, "I'll shoot all over the place. I'm sure no one will mind if you're dead."

"Oh, please," Link mumbled to himself. After he got his arm clothed, he readied the pistol, which had 4 more bullets left. He should have stolen some ammunition from that woman, too. He looked back out into the room, looking for the woman. She was still out there, stupidly looking around. Link got ready, and then jumped out.

He shot her weapon out of her hand, but in a flash, she jumped up to retrieve it. However, the gun was unusable, as the barrel was melted. Link smirked at the girl; he got a smirk right back. She threw the pistol at Link's head, cutting him above his left eye. She then said, "Well, I don't need a gun to finish you off."

Link was puzzled. Technically if he touched her, she would be out. So what's she thinking?

"Get ready!" she said, as she got into a fighting stance. She launched herself at Link and punched him right in the gut. He started gagging a bit, but he didn't let it bother him. Link grabbed her arm and threw her across the room; consequently, she broke right through the wall.

Taking this brief moment of rest, Link unloaded the woman's gun and loaded it right into his. He put the gun back in his pocket and began walking away, until he heard some rustling behind him. He glanced behind his shoulder to see the woman, standing tall. He sighed, knowing he'd have to take care of her before the last one.

The woman jumped at Link once again, and Link didn't hold back. He threw up his leg, landing a kick right in her chest. She fell down to the ground, unable to move anymore. Link muttered, "Sorry…" Then, he ran out of the room back into the city set-up.

The area was too large, and he didn't know where he'd be able to find the last one. Chances were that she would find him first. Even if that did happen, he'd be able to retaliate. He entered a factory-like building. He walked slowly and silently through it, being as stealthy as possible. The dim lights inside flickered as Link took his steps.

He stepped onto a staircase, the steps loudly echoing. Link sighed, as he continued stepping upward, ignoring the noise. The stairs led him up to a walkway, made of the same boisterous metal. It curved to left and then out of the factory into another factory-based building. He followed it, trying to get quieter as he strode on.

And then he heard other footsteps.

At the exit of the factory, he heard the footsteps. They were above him. Looking up through the floor, he saw the woman, walking. It was like a three story building, it seemed, connected by another factory. And above this story, was another. And that story was where the last girl was. _Once I touch her, I win… let's make it quick_, he thought. He tip-toed over to the edge, underneath where the girl was standing.

He readied himself by stepping up on the railing. The higher walkway wasn't too much higher than the one he was on, so once he was completely on top of the railing, he took a hold of the higher walkway. He got his arms into a nice position, and finally put his plan into motion. He pulled himself up to jump to the higher ground.

As he was in the air, he stared into the red eyed woman, whose pistol was pointed out. She was grinning, and simply said, "Gotcha." She shot the pistol and Link flew backward into an entirely new building. The glass shattered all around him, cutting him and leaving him there bleeding. Link tried to catch his breath. After lying there for a few minutes, he calmly pulled out the bullet from his vest.

"Just a scratch…" Link smiled. The glass was more of a problem than the bullet at this point.

He stood up, brushed the dust off himself, and gazed out the broken window. He saw the same grin still. Link was afraid that now, she kinda wanted to kill him. He grabbed at his pocket, but felt that his gun was missing. _It must have fallen below… _he thought. Suddenly, shots were fired. Link ducked down beneath the window. Looking in both directions, he decided to crawl around to the right.

He found himself in a hallway leading to a staircase. A quick glance up the stairs revealed an exit, which Link assumed was to the bridge area that the woman was on. He ran to the stairs, and then slowly stepped up. As he reached the top, he found himself in a familiar position. Down on his feet with a gun pointed at his head.

"Ha ha… you fail…" she said.

Link grinned. He grabbed onto both of the railings and lifted himself up, kicking her gun out of her hand. It fell down the stairs behind him. In a blink of an eye, the woman pulled out a knife and swung it at Link. He jumped backward, and resulted in falling down the metal staircase.

His body felt heavily bruised now, and he couldn't bear to stand up. He took one glance up the stairs to spot the woman casually walking down. Link grunted and he tried to get up. He could do nothing except crawl away. But, as he was crawling, he found the gun he had earlier met with. He grabbed it, and as he looked back up, the woman sliced down onto Link with her knife.

In a quick move of defense, Link put the gun out in front of him. The knife met with the gun, and Link took this opportunity to kick the woman in the stomach and throw her behind him. She rammed into the wall, the knife dropping onto the floor. Link, breathing heavily, smirked. He fell to the ground, trying to catch his breath. He shut his eyes to try and calm himself. He finally won, and that's all that mattered to him.

Once he opened his eyes, he sat face-to-face with the red-haired woman. She was smiling, and said, "Are you alright?"

Link tried standing up, and with the help of the woman, he got up. He nodded, "I'm fine. Just a few bruises." She giggled, and helped him back to the conference room.

"Superb work, Link," was the first thing he heard as he walked into the room. He saw the first two women and that old man again. "I believe we've just found our newest member."

Link smiled. "Sorry about what I did…" he heard the blue-haired one say, "after you getting me out and all, and I still tried to kill you…"

"That's enough, Navi. Now, I believe it's time we introduce ourselves. My name is Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, the leader of this resistance squad. Along with me, there is another one named Ezlo who is not here right now. These girls are going to be your team mates for your missions: Tatl, Navi, and Midna," the old man said, pointing to the blonde-haired woman, the blue-haired woman, and the red-haired woman in order.

Midna giggled behind Link, "Don't worry… you're not done, yet."

"What?" Link asked, puzzled.

"You're part of our team. Now, it's time for you to begin your training with these three girls," Daphnes said, laughing.

"Tr… training?" Link said, sweating. Midna nodded.

"Come on… let's get to it," she said. With that, the three girls took Link and ran out of the room.


End file.
